Futuro perfecto
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Esto no es más que otro momento. Un instante, un trazo. Todavía quedan miles de palabras para llegar aquí, al final. El final que concluye todo aquello que empezó, que comienza todo aquello que será.


**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherin desnudos._

* * *

_**«FUTURO PERFECTO»**_

_Hold on little girl, show me what he's done to you. Stand up little girl, a broken heart can't be that bad_.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you, deep inside I hope you feel it too. Watied on a line of greens and blue, just to be the next to be with you._

To be with you, Mr. Big

* * *

_«Esto no es más que otro momento. Un instante, un trazo. Todavía quedan miles de palabras para llegar aquí, al final. El final que concluye todo aquello que empezó, que comienza todo aquello que será»._

* * *

—No puedo hacerlo, Theodore.

Levanto la vista y la miro entre el flequillo. Pansy Parkinson siempre ha sido demasiado, ¿recordáis?, demasiado delgada, demasiado baja, demasiado escandalosa. Hoy no es una excepción. Hoy, además de estar demasiado nerviosa, es demasiado feliz.

Han pasado muchos años y aún quedan infinidad de historias que contar. Draco le promete a Gregory que está a punto de terminar aquel proyecto sobre Vincent pero estoy seguro de que miente. Últimamente está muy ocupado con Astoria y con ese bosquejo de ser humano al que él se niega a nombrar «Scorpius» por mucho que su mujer insista. La rubia, por otro lado, ha accedido a dejarnos leer el cuento sobre su pasado en Hogwarts, «Colorín colorado», y sé que Daphne está encantada con los tonos pastel que se entrevén tras cada línea.

Las Greengrass ya se llevan bien, por muy difícil de imaginar que fuera antaño. Se parecen menos que nunca y quizá haya sido eso lo que haya favorecido su relación. Astoria incluso se ha reconciliado con Pansy y eso me resultaba hace unos meses más inverosímil incluso que lo que estoy a punto de contar.

Una boda, ni más ni menos.

Hubiera preferido que se encargara otro, si os soy sincero. Puede que ya haya superado muchas de las cosas que os conté en su momento, puede que este grupo se haya convertido en un puñado de nombres propios en vez de en los apellidos impersonales o cargados de miedo y dudas que fueron durante mi época de Hogwarts. Sí, mucho ha cambiado, pero sigo siendo la persona menos indicada para hablar de sentimientos. Sin embargo Pansy dice que si yo empecé yo he de acabar.

Yo no entiendo la relación entre la historia del niño que tenía miedo de un Monstruo y la que ahora nos ocupa, pero los demás han estado de acuerdo con ella. De hecho planean encuadernarla tras el acto y regalársela a la pareja junto a otras tantas. Las terminadas: esas sobre noviazgos de mentira o niños italianos que confundían a Draco con un dragón. El resto seguiremos escribiéndolas, haciendo después copias para colocarlas en las estanterías de nuestros salones. Nadie más leerá nuestras hazañas pues a nadie más le importarán. Y aunque algunos de nosotros redactemos como si nos dirigiéramos a un público que nunca nos acompañó, en el fondo sabemos que esto es para nosotros. Para no olvidarnos nunca de los que fuimos siempre olvidados.

—No puedo, de verdad —insiste la morena.

—¿Vas a decirme a estas alturas que sigues enamorada de Draco?

Ella ríe. Como siempre, como si la carcajada le estallara en el paladar. Confieso que por muchos años que pasen sigue resultándome un sonido chirriante. Frunzo el ceño ante la perspectiva de tener una conversación sobre el rubio otra vez con esta chica pero Pansy niega con la cabeza y vuelve a mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero que hay en la habitación.

—Draco siempre será mi amor platónico —comenta con tranquilidad, como el que dice que el Sol es una estrella o que dos y dos son cuatro—. Y yo el suyo, aunque no lo reconozca. No, esto no tiene nada que ver con él. No puedo casarme, Theodore. ¿Y si vuelve a salir mal?

—¿Qué posibilidades hay de que se vuelva a ir al traste otra de tus bodas? —Saco la pitillera de plata de uno de los bolsillos interiores de mi americana y la miro de reojo—. Ya es la tercera vez que lo intentas. Es estadísticamente imposible que tengas tan mala suerte.

—Toda mi vida es la demostración empírica de que te equivocas —bufa y pone de lado para ver la parte trasera del vestido. Nuestros ojos coinciden en el cristal y frunce el ceño—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Aquí no se puede fumar!

Sonrío con el cigarro ya bailándome en los labios y ella se vuelve completamente hacia mí con los brazos en jarras. Da igual el tiempo que pase o la edad que tengamos, Pansy Parkinson siempre será como nuestra madre. Una madre minúscula y con muy mal carácter, la encargada de hacernos sentir aún más pequeños que ella y aterrorizarnos con sus promesas de gritos y golpes furibundos que no le hacen daño a nadie.

—¡Theodore Emmanuel Nott! —vocifera, apuntándome con un dedo acusador y acercándose a zancadas—. ¡No pienso ir al altar apestando a tabaco!

—No te preocupes por eso: no es tabaco lo que estoy fumando.

—¡Ah! ¡Por Salazar! ¡No te soporto! —Si me pagaran un knut cada vez que dice eso…—. Por cierto, ¿qué te parece? —Da una vuelta sobre sí misma, con los brazos extendidos y haciendo que la falda del vestido ondee a su alrededor.

La estudio con cuidado mientras exhalo una bocanada de humo. Hoy Pansy Parkinson también es demasiado guapa. El traje de novia que ha escogido es sencillo: de un color tan blanco que casi hace daño, sin mangas, con la mayor parte de la espalda al descubierto y una pequeña cola que a ella le hacía mucha ilusión arrastrar por la iglesia. Según tengo entendido se lo han tenido que arreglar unas cuantas veces: la primera porque es demasiado diminuta como para caber en cualquier prenda y la segunda porque perdió algunos kilos a causa de varios ataques de nervios que no vienen a cuento.

—Está bien —comento con fingida dejadez, para molestarla.

—¡¿Bien?! ¡Es precioso! —Se acerca aún más a mí, hasta quedar a apenas medio metro, y da vueltas como una desquiciada para demostrarme lo vaporosa y fantástica que es toda ella—. ¡Estoy estupenda!

—No sé para qué quieres que te lo diga si ya lo sabes. Pansy, para, como sigas girando te lo voy a quemar con el cigarro…

Me hace caso a regañadientes, formando un mohín con los labios. Debía de estar pasándoselo bien imitando a una peonza.

—Te quiero, pero a veces desearía que murieras. Y hablando de muertes, ¿te has cargado a alguien últimamente?

—Cómo osas. —Sonrío de medio lado, divertido por la naturalidad con la que trata el tema. Debe de ser cierto eso que dicen de que el ser humano es capaz de acostumbrarse hasta a las mayores atrocidades—. Soy un buen chico.

—Ya. Pues según leí en El Profeta Lisa Turpin ha desaparecido.

—¿Y cómo podría eso tener que ver conmigo? Le debo un favor, ya lo sabes: de no ser por ella los dementores se habrían desayunado mi alma. Si quieres señalar a alguien yo sugeriría a Daphne: recuerda que no tiene a la antigua Ravenclaw en muy alta estima.

—Tú no tienes alma. Y no digas tonterías, Daphne no… —se corta en mitad de la frase, como si estuviera recapacitando. Después se encoje de hombros y comenta—: Da igual. Pero procurad no hacer tonterías. Bastante ha costado que todo vuelva a la normalidad como para complicar otra vez las cosas con el Ministerio. No quiero aurores en mi boda, ni enterarme cuando esté de luna de miel de que os han encerrado a todos en Azkaban.

Emito una risa por lo bajo que provoca que ella sonría aunque se estuviera esforzando por no hacerlo. Sabe que, llegados a este punto, es una pérdida de tiempo censurar nimiedades como asesinatos y otras prácticas con promesa de cárcel, pero aunque sea consciente de que no hará que varíe ni un ápice mis hábitos me regaña de vez en cuando para que no se me olvide su opinión.

La chica me da un empujón en el hombro para que le haga un sitio en el sofá.

—Quedan cinco minutos —advierto cuando veo que se sienta a mi lado y se dedica a la estúpida labor de alisarse las arrugas del vestido—. Deberías ir saliendo.

Hace un día de esos que le gustan a la mayoría de la gente: soleado pero sin ser especialmente caluroso, con una brisa suave que acaricia a los que se tropiezan con ella. En un principio Pansy no estaba muy segura de que esta fuera la mejor fecha para su boda: cinco de junio de 2006. Su prometido le juró y le perjuró que cuando reservó la iglesia, hace un mes, no recordaba que Draco cumpliría veintiséis años justo este día. No sé si convenció a Pansy o ella se dejó convencer, pero el caso es que el otro se salió con la suya en su noble tarea de joder al rubio todo lo posible. Podrían haber dejado muchas de sus rencillas en Hogwarts, sí, pero hay hábitos que nunca mueren.

La antigua Slytherin se mantiene en silencio y mira con calma la habitación en la que estamos. Es una estancia pequeña que está en uno de los extremos de la iglesia y que nos ha cedido el cura. Según una absurda tradición que solo le importa a la morena, la novia tiene que caminar hacia el altar —cuando el novio ya se encuentre allí— de la mano de su padrino y un largo etcétera de formalidades que no me he molestado en memorizar. El caso es que hasta que todo esté en su sitio a nosotros nos toca esperar aquí. Hay una cristalera con la que el sol juega a hacer formas en el suelo de una madera que lleva muchos años sin ser pulida, un espejo de cuerpo entero para que la novia se enamore una última vez de sí misma antes de comprometerse con otra persona, una mesilla con una jarra de agua y dos copas polvorientas y un sofá marrón con unas filigranas doradas espantosas.

Pansy cierra los ojos con fuerza, convenciéndose de que tiene que dejar la seguridad de esta diminuta habitación y enfrentar al resto de su vida. Con los párpados aún sellados, sonríe. El gesto le trepa poco a poco por las mejillas, relajando su expresión, y cuando sus iris oscuros vuelven a captar la luz de la estancia parece finalmente tranquila.

—Theodore…

—¿Hm?

—Gracias.

No sé qué es lo que me agradece. Pansy siempre ha sido una algarabía de sentimientos incomprensibles para mí y aunque se haya esforzado a lo largo de los años por transmitirme el significado de algunos de ellos no ha obtenido muchos resultados. A mí sigue escapándoseme cómo un ser humano normal puede llorar cuando está muy contento, por ejemplo. O cómo una niña enfundada en un carísimo vestido blanco le agradece a su mejor amigo que esté sentado en un sofá. Porque otra cosa no he hecho que merezca su aprobación. De hecho más del noventa por ciento de mis acciones son recibidas por ella con cara de chupar limones especialmente agrios y el _«¡Theodore, no te soporto!»_ reglamentario.

Lo que no ha cambiado a lo largo de los años es la incomodidad que me recorre cada vez que siento que no comprendo una cosa. Miro de refilón a la chica y compruebo que me está observando con esos ojos pequeños y brillantes, como si esperara algo. _Algo_ pero no cualquier cosa, no: espera el _algo_ que ella cree conveniente. Me remuevo incómodo y carraspeo. ¿_«De nada»_? Lo dudo. Con Pansy nunca es tan sencillo.

Apago el cigarrillo sobre el suelo para hacerla enfadar —esos ojos marrones que irradian tanta ansia por la reacción adecuada me ponen de los nervios— y no da resultado: no obtengo gritos o quejas refunfuñadas, sino más destellos irritantes.

Me incorporo, quedando frente a ella, y trato de no sonreír ante la imagen mental de lo que se avecina:

—Antes de que te cases tengo algo que decirte —comento con mucha solemnidad.

La chica se pone en pie también y me mira con la cabeza ladeada, como siempre que está atenta y curiosa. Barajo el mentirle y decirle que estoy enamorado de ella, solo para ver cómo reacciona, pero finalmente confieso:

—¿Te acuerdas de tu conejo?

—¿De Poo? —Tuerce el gesto, descolocada—. Claro que me acuerdo, se escapó a finales de quinto. Pobrecito, solo tenía un año…

—De hecho no se escapó.

—¿Cómo que…? ¡Oh! ¡OH! —El ver su cara congestionada por el odio me relaja. Sí que sé lidiar con este tipo de sentimiento—. ¡THEODORE NOTT, MALDITO BASTARDO PSICÓTICO! ¡¿MATASTE A MI CONEJO?!

Empiezo a colocarme la corbata —de manera desastrosa, todo sea dicho— mientras ella da saltos para intentar golpearme la cara. Pansy no tiene mucho éxito, por cierto, le saco más de una cabeza y lo máximo que consigue es arañarme el cuello. Escuece, pero es divertido verla como una banshee de nuevo.

Daphne entra por la puerta en ese preciso instante y no parece sorprendida por el ataque de furia de su amiga. La coge de los hombros y con eficiencia le arregla el moño, que se le había descolocado un poco por el arrebato homicida hacia mi persona. Después saca de un bolso diminuto una esponja rosa y empolva la cara de Pansy mientras ella tose y masculla insultos y promesas de asesinato.

—Theodore, querido, tienes el nudo fatal —valora cuando termina con la novia y se gira para encararme.

Me deshace la corbata que con tan poco tino intentaba anudar yo y en tres movimientos la deja perfecta. Tiempo atrás procuraba hacerlo bien, de verdad. Incluso me indignaba cuando ella contemplaba mi trabajo por encima del hombro con una mueca despectiva. Sin embargo madurar significa darse cuenta de que esforzarse no sirve para nada, así que ahora a mis veintiséis años me dejo hacer.

—Pansy —llama Daphne con tranquilidad—, tu boda está a punto de empezar y lo creas o no es necesario que vayas hasta el altar. El novio se está poniendo un poco nervioso: ya no sabe a quién ligarse para matar el tiempo y te aseguro que lo ha intentado hasta con el cura. De hecho estoy convencida de que si hubiera puesto más interés habría sido capaz de llevárselo al confesionario para pecar un poco y arrepentirse después.

—Oh, por Merlín…

—Yo voy entrando, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy sentada en primera fila, en el banco de la derecha. Astoria está a mi lado, por cierto. Draco dice que por muy madrina del novio que sea no conviene que esté de pie por si acaso pare sin darse cuenta y su hijo se cae de cabeza al suelo. —Daphne alza las cejas, como si no diera crédito a la deficiencia de su antiguo compañero de Casa—. Yo le he dicho que más estúpido que él no se quedaría y mi hermana ha estado de acuerdo, aun así él ha amenazado con atarla al banco si osaba poner en peligro la vida de, atención, «Abraxas Junior».

—¿No iba a llamarse Scorpius? —Pansy arruga la nariz con disgusto. La opción de Astoria, por mucho que empezara como una broma y continuara más por la cabezonería de la rubia que por verdadero interés en el sustantivo, había terminado siendo mejor que la de su marido. Y es que hasta «Aracnus», otra de las propuestas que planteaba con sorna la hermana de Daphne, era preferible a «Abraxas Junior». Menuda puta mierda de infancia que le esperaba a ese crío.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero él aún cree que tiene voz y voto en esa decisión. —La castaña hace un gesto desdeñoso con la mano—. Iluso. En fin, os veo dentro. No tardéis.

* * *

Cuando entramos en la estancia los murmullos que revoloteaban sobre las cabezas de la multitud se cortan de golpe y son sustituidos por la música que sale de un órgano. El instrumento está un piso por encima del altar y el encargado de hacerlo sonar no es otro que Lance Harper. Echo un vistazo en derredor y, efectivamente, encuentro a Owen Cauldwell, Berenice Moon y Susan Bones en uno de los últimos bancos de la iglesia. Recuerdo a Pansy quejándose hace un mes por tener que invitar a esos tres ya que si no Harper se negaba a tocar.

Noto a la novia temblando a mi derecha y agarrándome el brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Mira con nerviosismo a todos sus invitados, sopesando las posibilidades que tiene cada uno de ellos de estropearle este momento. _Su momento_, como a ella le gusta gritar con cara amenazante. Y pese a que no haya demasiada gente, los que se han reunido este día tienen potencial más que suficiente como para arruinar el evento.

No hay demasiados familiares entre los presentes. Los padres de la novia fueron asesinados por Voldemort poco antes de que empezara la Segunda Guerra Mágica, la madre de Blaise huyó a Italia el mismo día de la batalla y yo me cargué a mi padre. Sí, sé que no es la situación más adecuada para hablar de ello, pero os adelanto que disfruté mucho.

Localizo a mi abuela cerca de Daphne, con sus ojos acuosos y confusos producto de todos los hechizos desmemorizantes que le ha lanzado mi novia a lo largo de los años. Últimamente, y quizá por este estado de obnubilación perpetua, está muy tranquila. Vive prácticamente en San Mungo porque yo la odio y Greengrass teme que en un ataque de amor familiar la abra en canal, pero ya apenas grita. Tampoco habla demasiado, la verdad. De hecho no creo que recuerde cómo se hace.

Los que sí están presentes son los padres de Gregory y Vincent, en las filas centrales, a mano izquierda. Goyle está con ellos porque aunque se quedara tranquilo partiéndole la nariz a Draco hace un par de años y ya apenas le guarde rencor —especialmente cuando el rubio se negó a reparar mágicamente el estropicio que su amigo le causó en la cara y dejó que el tabique se le sellara dolorosa y ligeramente torcido—, ha creído conveniente disfrutar de la velada con los padres de Crabbe, que siempre se ponen sentimentales en este tipo de eventos al recordar que su hijo está muerto. Supongo que lo recordarán en más ocasiones pero, en fin, a la gente le gusta ponerse sensiblera cuando otros son felices. No lo entiendo, pero Pansy me ha pedido bajo amenaza de _avada_ y tras trescientos intentos de explicación que deje de darle vueltas, así que le he hecho caso.

Veo a Lucius y a Narcisa en la segunda fila a la derecha, justo detrás de su primogénito y de su nuera. Él parece completamente recuperado de su estancia en Azkaban y ella mira en dirección a Pansy como si fuera su propia hija la que estuviera a punto de dar el _«sí, quiero»_. Siempre la ha adorado, antes y después de estar a un paso de casarse con Draco. Parkinson está convencida de que a pesar de ello está muy contenta con Astoria y repite una y otra vez que esas dos se parecen más de lo que podemos imaginarnos. A mí me cuesta creerlo pero ni conozco a esa mujer en profundidad ni tengo especial interés en indagar.

Los padres de Daphne están en la tercera fila, cada uno con su respectiva pareja. Parejas que dudo sean conscientes de que el antiguo matrimonio, que en ese momento está separado por el ancho pasillo por el que Pansy y yo hemos de desfilar, sigue intercambiando fluidos un par de veces al mes.

Astoria, la madrina del novio, está sentada entre Daphne y Draco, justo frente al altar. Por mucho que Dionea insistiera en que el negro no era el tono más apropiado para una boda y que los _«toques pastel_ _le sientan mejor a las embarazadas»_, ella ha acabado vistiéndose como un dementor que se ha dado un atracón de felicidad. La menor de las Greengrass dice que con ese color, además de hacerle juego a los infernales dolores que sufre, disimula en caso de tener un escape de pis. Según cuenta sin ningún tipo de pudor en el último mes se ha meado encima dos veces por algo relacionado con el feto y su vejiga que a nadie excepto a ella le interesa.

La chica parece a punto de reventar: al ser tan alta y delgada esos nueve meses de embarazo la han convertido en una quaffle enorme con una cabeza rubia y cuatro largas extremidades. Pero está guapa. O eso parece creer Draco, que la observa como si fuera la bomba de relojería más fascinante que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Cambia la expresión por una de autosuficiencia cuando ella se gira hacia él, pero no consigue engañar a nadie.

Tampoco a Pansy. Durante la eternidad que hay entre un instante y otro creo que todo se va a ir a la mierda. Draco aparta la vista de su mujer y sus ojos se tropiezan con la que pudo haberlo sido y nunca lo será. Se miran como antes, como cuando eran Malfoy y Parkinson para mí, Draco y Pan para sus sábanas. Se miran y se olvidan de que su «para siempre» terminó de manera inevitable. Se miran y no ven su futuro, sino un pretérito pluscuamperfecto, un montón de «hubiera o hubiese» que nunca sucedieron.

Entonces la eternidad caduca, la presión del agarre de Pansy se relaja, y el futuro sustituye al pasado. Parpadean, sus ojos se vuelven a enfocar y dejan de ver lo que pudo ser para empezar a ver lo que será. Ella sonríe primero, porque siempre ha sido la más valiente. Él lo hace después bajo un poco de presunción, porque siempre ha sido el más tímido.

—Deberías comenzar a andar —le susurro, encorvándome un poco.

—¿Adónde?

No puedo evitar reírme. Pansy Parkinson, que siempre había censurado la poca sencillez con la que me enfrentaba a las cosas, los rodeos y las metáforas, se ha puesto profunda. A estas alturas. Manda cojones.

—Hacia delante, para empezar —ella me da un codazo en el costado—. Hacia el resto de tu vida, después. Vamos, niña insoportable. Como sigas haciéndolo esperar va a venir a por ti para llevarte arrastras al altar.

La antigua Slytherin me da un apretón en el brazo, esta vez aparentemente cariñoso, y apunta con la cabeza hacia donde él la aguarda. Es la primera vez que lo mira desde que entramos y creo que es porque sabía que cuando lo hiciera ya no habría vuelta atrás, ya no sería capaz de ponerse nerviosa o de sentir nostalgia.

Solo sería capaz de _Blaise Zabini_. Un nombre propio para un sentimiento propio; después de más de una década el chico se lo merece, ¿no?

En este momento no hay eternidades entre instantes, como con Draco, no hay dudas, como con aquel otro chico con el que solo Circe sabe cómo acabó prometiéndose con ella. Solo están ellos dos, los que no pudieron ser y los que siempre serán a partir de ahora.

Blaise mira hacia Pansy como siempre la ha mirado. La mira como si no hubiera nadie más, como si el mundo tuviera nombre y apellido. Pero ya no es posible distinguir, por mucho que uno se esfuerce, ese miedo o ese anhelo que había antes. Porque aunque durante un tiempo le costara creerse que su historia finalmente hubiera empezado a ser escrita, ahora es plenamente consciente de que él ya no tiene por qué ser el bufón que arranca carcajadas mientras contiene el llanto. Es el protagonista.

—Está guapísimo —susurra Pansy a través de una sonrisa demasiado grande para lo pequeña que tiene la cara—. El traje blanco le queda muy bien, ¿a que sí? ¡Lo escogí yo! ¡Y fíjate en su cara! Está contento, ¿verdad? Es feliz, ¿a que sí?

—Pansy, como sigas murmurando como una desquiciada mientras andas te vas a tropezar —le advierto, pero aunque calla sé que sigue bisbiseando mentalmente.

—¡Creo que está llorando! ¡Míralo! —vuelve a empezar y parece que avanza entre saltitos.

Alzo una ceja y la observo con cansancio:

—No, Pansy, no. No está llorando. Está sonriendo, así que es feliz.

—Que no, que está llorando de alegría.

—Te lo estás inventando.

—Pues a mí me gustaría que lo hiciera. Un poquito, aunque fuera.

—Eres soporífera. Además, el tío se ha pasado media vida haciendo lo que a ti se te antojaba para que fueras feliz. Deja de dar el coñazo.

Ella se para y todos contienen el aliento. Se gira hacia mí, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca formando una pequeña «o». La sorpresa da paso poco a poco a unas comisuras alzadas y toda ella parece que empiece a brillar. Más, porque de verdad os digo que ese vestido hace daño a la vista de lo blanquísimo que es.

—Tienes razón. Ahora me toca a mí devolverle el favor.

—La gente nos está mirando…

—¡Dulce flor del desierto! ¡Pichurri! ¡Amorcito! ¡Caramelito de menta! Oye, ¿cuál de esos te gusta más? —Escucho su voz desde el altar y lo miro de reojo. Tiene las manos puestas alrededor de la boca para potenciar el empalagoso grito—. ¿Va todo bien? No te estás echando atrás como con Smith, ¿verdad? Porque llevo la varita en un sitio que no es decoroso mencionar y no dudaré en sacarla y paralizarte. Yo hoy me caso contigo quieras o no. ¡Eoooo! ¡Sueño de mis fantasías más impúdicaaaas!

—Creo que prefiere «Pan», Zabini.

—Astoria, si me haces el favor…

Y ella se lo hace muy gustosa. Con cara de alegría le da una colleja a su marido, cortando así la risita que le convulsionaba los hombros. Le murmura un _«tú a callar»_ y él, contra todo pronóstico, sonríe y le hace caso.

Pansy, que se había girado hacia Zabini cuando comenzó con el griterío que dejó al Padre Rogers con cara de McGonagall, soltó una carcajada suave, se agarró la falda del vestido y corrió hacia él dejándome a mí plantado en mitad del pasillo como un estúpido.

—Así me gusta, querida, trota hacia tu sino. —Comenta Blaise mientras extiende los brazos preparándose para que ella salte hacia él.

Y lo hace. De hecho más que saltar acaba tropezando, pero el moreno la sostiene a tiempo. Como siempre ha hecho y como seguirá haciendo a partir de ahora.

Cuando están abrazados, Pansy, sin resuello, le dice:

—Ahora te toca a ti que me adapte a tus necesidades.

El chico la mira con sorpresa y no me hace falta acercarme para saber que se ha puesto rojo. Entonces, como cuando está nervioso —y como cuando no lo está—, suelta una tontería:

—No sé de qué estás hablando, pero si te refieres a la noche de bodas no pongo objeción alguna. Ya sabes a qué me refiero…

Pansy debe de saber a qué se refiere perfectamente, así que le da un guantazo en la cabeza que escandaliza al Padre Rogers.

—No seas ridículo. ¡Gregory! —Vocifera, girándose y moviendo la cabeza hasta que localiza al aludido. Este la mira con cara de susto, aún sentado en su sitio y con una gran y hortera cesta de mimbre apoyada en las piernas—. ¡Mis pétalos! ¿Dónde están mis pétalos?

—¡Pero es que te has ido corriendo! —se excusa él incorporándose a toda prisa.

Solo a Pansy se le ocurre nombrar a Goyle «niña de las flores» en su boda. No sé qué esperaba además de lo que el chico se está dedicando a hacer en este momento: ha salido como ha podido del banco, atropellando a todo lo atropellable, y ha decidido volver a la jodida entrada de la iglesia para llenar el pasillo de pétalos de rosa desde el principio.

—¡GREGORY! ¡AQUÍ! ¡Quiero los pétalos aquí, estúpido!

El enorme chico, entre gruñidos e insultos por lo bajo, va corriendo hacia la novia y con cara de mala hostia lanza el contenido de la cesta hacia la pareja como si en vez de pétalos fueran maldiciones imperdonables.

—Pansy, querida, no… —pide Blaise con la cabeza y el traje llenos de pétalos. Su prometida, igualmente atestada de ellos, lucha contra el agarre del moreno, que la tiene cogida por la cintura. Parece muy dispuesta a hacer que Gregory se trague la cesta de un puñetazo. Este, muy ufano, vuelve al lado de sus padres con los brazos cruzados y pisando fuerte—. Venga, ¿qué era eso de las necesidades? ¡Hablemos de ello frente a todos nuestros amigos y familiares!

La morena, tras una última mirada de advertencia a Gregory y un _«¡Theodore, date prisa y ponte a mi izquierda!»_, parece relajarse. Suspira hondo, se gira hacia el cura y muy digna le da permiso para seguir con la ceremonia.

Mientras él comienza con la diatriba sobre uniones en diversos estados de salud y economía, llego hasta la posición que me corresponde. Me sitúo al lado de la novia, como ella me exigió cuando me explicó en qué consistía ser su padrino —y por qué eso era un honor—, y pese a su censurador escrutinio permanezco con las manos en los bolsillos.

Pansy no le dedica mucho tiempo a criticarme ocularmente y se vuelve hacia Blaise. Al verla ahora, caigo en la cuenta de que siempre ha parecido feliz aunque nunca hubiera tenido demasiados motivos para serlo. Y ahora que se los ofrecen todos no parece saber qué hacer con ellos. Lo mira, sin creerse que finalmente haya llegado hasta aquí. Y no hablo de la iglesia ni de firmar un papel que atestigüe que pasarás tu vida con alguien, hablo de recibir, merecer y devolver un sentimiento de manera cristalina. A gritos y exudado a través de cada poro. Sin reservas. Sin peros.

El Padre Rogers empieza con la lectura de la carta de un tal Pablo hacia unos tales Corintios. Nadie le hace ni el más mínimo caso. Pansy transmite su alegría y su nerviosismo mordiéndose la cara interna de las mejillas para no sonreír demasiado. Blaise está haciéndole muecas raras para que ella estalle en carcajadas. Daphne le está explicando a mi abuela que _«no, Theodore no se está casando con un negro y con una niña pequeña; es el padrino»_. Draco se mira las rodillas con una sonrisa ligera en los labios, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Gregory se está metiendo un pétalo por la nariz para animar a la madre de Vincent, cuyos hombros ya se convulsionan por la broma. Narcisa está llorando y al mismo tiempo le está repitiendo con enfado a su preocupado marido que no lo está haciendo.

El resto de los presentes mira a los novios y se enamora de su historia, que nadie cuenta, que algunos saben y que todos perciben.

Por el rabillo del ojo me fijo en Astoria, que tiene la mirada perdida y cara de estar meándose en ese preciso instante.

—El amor es paciente, afable —sigue el Padre Rogers—; no tiene envidia; no presume ni se engríe; no es mal educado ni egoísta; no se irrita; no lleva cuentas del mal; no se alegra de la injusticia, sino que goza con la verdad...

De hecho… Sí, se está meando: hay un charco formándose a sus pies, escurriéndose desde el banco hasta el suelo. La rubia, que debería de haber cambiado la expresión por una de alivio o de vergüenza, tiene el ceño tan fruncido que parece que se le va a partir. Espero que los bebés no natos no presionen también el esfínter de las embarazadas.

—Disculpa sin límites, cree sin límites, espera sin límites, aguanta sin límites. El amor no pasa nunca…

Draco acaba de caer en la cuenta, gracias a los sutiles puñetazos de su mujer en su estómago, de que algo no va bien. La mira, mira el charco del suelo, la vuelve a mirar con los ojos abiertos como platos y esboza un enorme y mudo _«no»_ con los labios.

—Ahora vemos confusamente en un espejo; entonces veremos cara a cara. Mi conocer es por ahora limitado; entonces podré conocer como Dios me conoce…

Daphne se gira hacia su hermana y contempla con horror cómo se ha vuelto de un color rojo carmesí muy preocupante. Cuando empieza a hiperventilar caigo en la cuenta de que lo que suponía que era pis ha resultado ser una ruptura de aguas.

Vaya.

—En una palabra: quedan la fe, la esperanza, el amor: estas tres. La más grande es el amor…

Y lo que podría haber sido una edulcorada ceremonia, el tercer y finalmente perfecto intento de boda de Pansy, _«su momento»_, se trasforma en un caos.

—Palabra de Di…

—¡ABRAXAS JUNIOR ESTÁ NACIENDO! —vocifera Draco Malfoy, completamente fuera de sí. Se ha arrodillado frente a su parturienta mujer y está mirando el líquido amniótico con desesperación, como si realmente barajara el volverlo a meter en su sitio y fingir que ahí no había pasado nada y como si, al mismo tiempo, tuviera tantas ganas de ser padre que fuera a sacar al bebé de un tirón.

—¡NO ES VERDAD! —ladran Astoria y Pansy al mismo tiempo. La novia se ha girado con cara de bulldog, con una mano señalando a la rubia, otra agarrando las solapas del traje de Blaise y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si eso pudiera detener el desastre.

La otra chica, también negando, coloca las manos a ambos lados del banco en el que aún permanece sentada y lo agarra con toda la fuerza que tiene. Y parece mucha.

La gente reunida deja de captar las vibraciones de felicidad de Pansy y empieza a notar las de su locura. Murmuran, cada vez más agitados y algunos se ponen en pie para ver qué pasa. Pansy mira hacia todos lados, desesperada, balbuceando _«no, no, no, no, no, sentaos todos»_. Blaise trata de librarse del agarre de su prometida para ir hacia Astoria, pero la morena le grita:

—¡QUÉDATE DONDE ESTÁS, BLAISE ZABINI! ¡TENEMOS QUE CASARNOS! ¡AHORA MISMO!

El cura no sabe que hacer e improvisa alzando la mirada hacia el techo y hablando mentalmente con su dios sobre id vosotros a saber qué. Quizá sobre la correspondencia Corintia.

—¡Pero Pansy, que va a dar a luz! —trata de razonar el moreno mientras es zarandeado por el amor de su vida.

—¡Aquí no da a luz nadie hasta que yo lo diga! —Se gira de golpe hacia el Padre Rogers, estampa la mano sobre el atril para que le preste atención y exige—: ¡Y usted! ¡Vamos, no pierda el tiempo!

—¡QUE LE VEO LA CABEZA! —se escucha a Draco. Cuando me giro hacia él me lo encuentro asomándose bajo el vestido de Astoria.

—Eso son las bragas, subnormal —espeta Daphne, que hasta el momento parecía estar ayudando a su hermana con la respiración. No sé si lo haría bien o mal, pero la menor de las Greengrass da la impresión de estar sufriendo un ataque de asma.

—¡Se va a caer! —El rubio le ha levantado completamente la falda a la parturienta e intercala la mirada entre su entrepierna y el resto de los presentes—. ¡SE CAERÁ AL SUELO Y SE QUEDARÁ TONTO COMO GREGORY!

Ahora sí que se ríe la madre de Vincent. Tanto ella como su marido, incluso el propio padre de Goyle, estallan en carcajadas.

—¡¿Quieres que te vuelva a romper la nariz, Malfoy?! —amenaza el aludido, mucho menos risueño que los adultos que lo rodean. Pese a sus palabras, se pone en pie y corre hacia la escena.

—Creo que sí que estoy pariendo —reconoce Astoria. Antes de decir esto con tanta tranquilidad había gritado palabras ininteligibles mientras las venas del cuello y de la frente se le hinchaban más y más.

—¡ABRAXAS!

—Draco Lucius Malfoy —la rubia, entre gritos, sudores y promesas de castración, engancha a su marido del pelo y lo obliga a mirarla—, como sigas pretendiendo ponerle ese nombre horrible a nuestro hijo te juro que lo llevo sola al registro civil y lo llamo Harry.

—¡SCORPIUS!

—Bien.

Desde el banco trasero, Narcisa y Lucius regalan consejos aleatorios y aparentemente poco prácticos: _«el nombre de Abraxas ha traído honor a esta familia», «¡tú cállate! Y tú, cielo, concéntrate en la respiración: inspira, espira, inspira…»._

Blaise mira hacia el esperpéntico cuadro formado por Astoria y sus amigos y después hacia su mujer. Tiene la cara desencajada y las bromas secas. Parece dividido entre la lógica de asistir a su madrina, de desaparecerse de allí e ir a un hospital, y su deseo permanente de complacer a su prometida, por muy absurdas que sean sus necesidades.

—Pansy, en serio —intenta apelar a la poca lógica que pudiera albergar su diminuta novia—, tenemos que aplazar est…

—¡¿PERDONA?! ¡NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE ESA NIÑA VUELVA A ARRUINARME OTRA BODA! ¡Theodore! ¡LOS ANILLOS!

No negaré que estoy disfrutando de esta situación. No es que deseara que todo se fuera al traste… otra vez, es que este tipo de anécdotas le dan vida a mi existencia. Observar la desesperación que embarga a las personas ante situaciones extremas y cómo es el verdadero interior de cada uno. Blaise ha resultado ser extrañamente coherente mientras que Pansy expone mediante gritos el terror a que sus relaciones estén todas condenadas al fracaso.

—Oh —finjo sorpresa y me palpo con extrañeza los bolsillos del pantalón—. ¿Los tenía que traer yo?

Me gustaría transcribir el alarido, más banshee que humano, que emitió la morena mientras me agitaba asiéndome de las solapas del traje. Hoy Pansy Parkinson, además de nerviosa, feliz, guapa y profunda, también está demasiado perturbada. Me río, un sonido que no hacía juego con el desastre reinante, y saco la cajita del bolsillo de la americana antes de que a la morena se le salgan todos los rizos del recogido. Le quedan muy pocos en su sitio.

Me arranca la caja antes de que pueda tendérsela con la tranquilidad que me caracteriza, la abre, saca los anillos a toda prisa y tira al suelo el objeto recubierto de terciopelo verde.

—¡Padre! —El cura, que poco le falta para dar vueltas sobre sí mismo implorando a su dios, la mira con los ojos desorbitados. Quizá esté barajando el realizar un exorcismo en lugar de una boda—. ¡Dese prisa!

—Pero querida… Una nueva vida… Hospital… Satanás…

—¡QUE SE DÉ PRISA, HE DICHO!

Me he enfrentado a muchas cosas a lo largo de mi corta existencia. Al mundo muggle, a una vampiresa ninfómana, a una guerra y a mí mismo. Y os aseguro que volvería a enfrentarme a todas ellas al mismo tiempo en lugar de a esa diminuta y demandante novia.

—P-p-por el poder que se me ha conferido yo los d-d-declaro… —Creo que está llorando. Sí. Está llorando. Pansy debe de estar contenta, quizá lo interprete como _«sobrecogedora felicidad»._

—¡Marido y mujer! —termina ella por el poder que se ha decidido conferir a sí misma. Se vuelve hacia su nuevo esposo y ladra—: ¡Vamos, bésame!

Él le pone las manos sobre los hombros y la mira como el que miraría a un dragón asesino. Un dragón del que está enamorado.

—Pansy… sabes que te quiero, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la cordura y en este estado psicótico actual que va mucho más allá de la locura, ¿pero no crees que deberíamos de hacer esto bien? Ya sabes, sin una mujer rugiendo como una dragona parturienta en el banco de enfrente.

Ella le apunta con un dedo al pecho y comienza a darle toquecitos mientras amenaza:

—¡Blaise Zabini, como no me beses ahora mismo te juro que me caso con Theodore!

Eso extrañamente parece animarlo.

—¿Sabes que una vez soñé que, en uno de nuestros momentos de fogosa intimidad, venía él y…?

—¡QUE LA BESES, COÑO! —vocifera Astoria, temiendo que como eso se alargue más al final los miedos de Draco se vuelvan realidad y su hijo nazca de cabeza.

Y yo sonrío. No porque la unión finalmente llevada a cabo de estos dos me alegre, tampoco por la fascinante estampa de desesperación, gritos y caos reinante. No.

Sonrío porque estoy a punto de llevar a cabo mi venganza.

Daphne me ve y, como siempre, sabe exactamente lo que estoy pensando. Abre mucho los ojos cuando se da cuenta de lo que pretendo hacer, después suspira, porque sabe que es inevitable, y aunque vuelve a girarse para tranquilizar a su hermana veo que la sonrisa le trepa por la comisura izquierda.

Más de once años esperando el momento propicio…

Cuando Pansy se inclina hacia Blaise para besarlo y sellar su unión, agarro a la chica con rapidez de un brazo y con un tirón brusco la giro hacia mí y estampo mi boca con la suya.

No es más que un choque. Uno que deja a la morena blanca como la cal, a todos los invitados mudos y a Zabini estallando en carcajadas.

—Maldito cabrón… ¡sabía que no me habías perdonado!

* * *

Después de muchas explicaciones, amenazas e intentos de agresión, el Padre Rogers declaró que Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini eran marido y mujer, que yo no entraba en la ecuación y que podían firmar los papeles conmigo siendo el único testigo, ya que el resto de la gente se tenía que ir a golpe de varita al hospital para que naciera «Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy». Hyperion, según explicaba Lucius con orgullo a cualquiera que se estuviera quieto el tiempo suficiente, había sido otro notable miembro de la familia.

Tras estampar mi nombre en el registro, el cura huyó santiguándose —deseando de carrerilla felicidad y sobre todo cordura al matrimonio— y nos quedamos los tres solos.

Pansy, muy vaporosa y aún deslumbrante, se sacó los tacones agitando con ímpetu los pies, se sentó en el suelo y se recogió como pudo los rizos tras las orejas.

Blaise se colocó junto a ella y la miró con atención. La chica no parecía triste, tampoco agitada. Respiraba con tranquilidad y observaba las vidrieras del lugar con una sonrisa ligera bailándole en los labios.

—¿Estás bien, Pi?

La morena se giró hacia él y con una risita repitió:

—¿Pi?

—Eeeeh… Sí. No pienso llamarte Pan.

—No lo hagas. Me gusta Pi. Es bonito. —Recogió las piernas y se las abrazó, apoyando después el mentón sobre sus rodillas.

—Pi, la mujer con las bodas más accidentadas del mundo mágico. —La mira de refilón, pendiente de cómo reacciona ante sus palabras. Desde el banco en el que me he sentado los observo como siempre lo he hecho: desde fuera, pendiente de todas sus reacciones.

Porque, como dijo Pansy, alguien tiene que escribir su historia. Y esa es la misión del padrino, más allá de firmar o esperar con las manos en los bolsillos a la izquierda de la novia durante la ceremonia.

—No ha sido como lo imaginaba —reconoce con voz soñadora— pero ha sido perfecta. Aunque me fastidia no haber podido recitar mis votos delante de todos.

Él se ríe, más con los hombros que con la voz, y hace un gesto con la cabeza señalando en mi dirección:

—Bueno, tenemos a Theodore. Aunque quizá debería empezar yo a leer los míos. Están muy logrados, y no es porque los haya escrito yo. Tienen de todo. Sobre todo sexo. Toneladas de sexo. Y menciones a tu culo. ¿Te he repetido ya lo suficiente que es fantástico? El mejor que he visto nunca y… bueno, he visto muchos. Y no todos femeninos, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Pansy apoya la cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaise.

—Sí, sé a qué te refieres. Pero no hace falta que me leas nada, tus votos me los sé de memoria —él no parece sorprendido cuando ella continúa—: los encontré hace una semana. Deberías aprender a esconder mejor las cosas, ¿sabes?

—Querida, los guardé dentro de un zapato viejo que estaba metido en una caja al fondo del armario, tras los libros del colegio. No sé por qué no se me ocurrió que podrías tener la acuciante necesidad de rebuscar por ahí. ¿Dónde escondías los tuyos? Porque he levantado hasta el parqué del suelo y no he dado con ellos.

—Los míos están en el lugar más seguro…

—¿Las entrañas de Theodore?

—Casi. Mi cabeza.

»Hay muchos tipos de amor, tantos como personas existen, y yo he tenido la suerte de experimentar dos. El primero fue platónico, porque es más bonito decir «platónico» que «imposible», porque aunque hubiera un punto y final en una página que no es la última, se escribieron muchas cosas sobre él.

»No sé cuándo empezó ese primer amor pero sí que sé cuándo terminó. Fue cuando el segundo entró por la puerta sin avisar, abriéndola de una patada y desencajando la madera de los goznes.

»No me enamoré por segunda vez porque esa persona me ayudara a superar mi relación anterior. No lo quise porque siempre estuviera detrás para sujetarme cuando tropezaba, ni porque se bebiera mis lágrimas con sus sonrisas, ni porque me salvara la vida en una guerra. No tiene nada que ver con que reconstruyera con paciencia mi corazón, pieza por pieza, a sabiendas de que la que correspondía al primer amor no podía perderse ya que sin ella faltaría un pedazo. Tenía que estar, aunque apagada, porque si no funcionaba todo el órgano la que llevaba el nombre del segundo chico no podría brillar.

»No me enamoré por segunda vez porque esa persona fuera atractiva ni porque me hiciera creer y saber que yo también lo era. No tiene nada que ver con que me hiciera sentir especial e importante, con que fuera mi amigo, mi bufón y mi príncipe vestido de verde. Tampoco porque supiera a ciencia cierta que esa persona me quería con todo su ser, porque fuera algo seguro y estable o lo mejor para él y para mí.

»Me enamoré porque es él. Me enamoré porque un día dejé de escuchar las carcajadas y vi los llantos que había al fondo. Me enamoré de toda su bondad y de toda su maldad. Del niño que fue y del adulto que será. De sus máscaras y de la piel sobre la que se las coloca. De los escasos momentos de seriedad, de las bromas que a veces no lo eran.

»Me enamoré de ese segundo chico como me enamoré del primero: porque sí.

—Solo para asegurarnos… Estás hablando de mí, ¿verdad?

—No, de Theodore.

Él empieza el resto de su vida con una carcajada que rebota contra las paredes de la iglesia, llevando su felicidad hacia todos los rincones. Después le pasa un brazo por encima a su mujer, le da un beso en el pelo y dice:

—_Ti amo, principessa._

* * *

**NOTA**.

Es probable que algunos no entendáis ni la mitad de lo que he escrito porque se basa en lo que he dicho y en lo que aún no he podido decir.

Y pese a ello, este es mi regalo de Navidad. Las perdices de dos de los personajes que más quiero, dedicadas a la gente que junto a mí aprendió a verlos.

Antes de despedirme, quiero agradeceros la paciencia, los ánimos y la expectación, sobre todo a aquellos con los que echo horas y horas en Ask. También a Zaira, que leyó la mitad de la historia hace tiempo y que me hostigaba para que la continuara. Incluso a Enrique, que no sabe ni de qué va y me está pidiendo que se la enseñe.

Tengo más regalos, más pensados que preparados, que iré escribiendo y publicando poco a poco. Y, sí, también _Mortífago_, que ya va siendo hora de actualizarlo.

Feliz culminación de la cópula de una virgen adolescente y un espíritu disfrazado de paloma, queridos.


End file.
